A Quiet Night In
by MysticalPenguin393
Summary: A collection of drabbles of what happens when the Doctor takes a day off from adventures. Pairings: Amy/Rory, Ten/Rose, Eleven/Clara, Eleven/River. Enjoy and Review
1. Chapter 1

The night was boring in the Tardis for once, the Doctor had surprisingly wanted to just have a quiet night in with his pink-and-yellow companion. They'd just stayed in curled up in one blanket watching old, New, or future movies and playing board games. Rose Tyler and the Doctor continued to sit on the long and wide couch with Rose's head on the Doctor's chest. He played with her blonde hair raising it up then letting it fall and she listened closely to his double heartbeat getting mesmerized by the steady four beats.

"Doctor?" Rose said cutting through the comfortable silence. He raised his head and stared at her with wide brown eyes,

"Yeah?"

"I want to do something. But I also want to stay in the Tardis,"

"Okay...how about dancing?"

"Perfect," she smiled at him. She was surprised by how much he had changed since she first met him in the shop, not to mention just after he had changed. He wasn't the sarcastic, sassy man in the leather jacket that Rose had fallen in love with not was he the manic man without control of his head, he was now the brilliant man who she was sure she was going to stay with both rolled out of the couch and walked hand in hand to the console room. When they got to the room it lit up revealing the brassy tones and green tint of the centerpiece. The Doctor leapt under the console and got out a unscripted CD,

"This is perfect for dancing." He commented, bringing out a radio with him. He popped in the DVD and a soft melody began to play, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and wrapped his other around her waist. They waltzed back and forth had the melody continued, their minds began to wander.

Rose thought of how mad her life was now. Just a few years ago she was a nineteen year old shop girl, completely regular. She had a great boyfriend and a great mum, and a normal life. Enter the Doctor. He was all sass and leather back then he'd swept her away into the world of the Tardis and Time. She'd fallen in love with him and all his flaws, then he'd changed into a man who loved her the same way. And here they were both denying that they had feelings for each other. Shop girl turned a aliens girlfriend.

The Doctor thought of Rose in every way. He loved her no doubt about it. It had started the night he met her, her courage and overall goodness had cause him to automatically offer her companionship with him. When he had changed had been the scariest moment of his life. All of them. His greatest worry had been that Rose would leave and never come back and when she had agreed to stay had been the happiest moment of his lives. He knew that at one point he'd change again but he hoped with his hearts that Rose would be right there making sure he didn't go bonkers again. His Rose would help him, yet again.

The music stopped short and both of the people stood still looking into each other's brown eyes. And in a snap second Rose kissed him, it was a full on kiss full of passion. And the Doctor kissed back.

Rose ran his hand through his spiky hair and grabbed hold of his time pulled him closer. The Doctor wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled in close enough to smell her floral perfume. The kiss lasted long enough for both of them they released each other when it ended, they smiled at each other. Rose now smelled of the Doctor, old books and new ones at the same time and the Doctor smelled of Rose, daffodils and tulips.

"I love you." He whispered under his breath.

"I love you too." She missed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Doctor."

He grabbed her and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who review, really, i love that, but i have a new FF account (MultiUniverse) and this story is going over there but a few are going up for adoption **

**-A Quiet Night In **

**-Timelord Victorious **

**-An Awkward Meeting **

**So message me if you'd like to take them! I hope to see you in my new account! **


End file.
